


The Sun and Moon

by Yoshiepic



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Sun God, moon god - Freeform, sun and moon, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiepic/pseuds/Yoshiepic
Summary: Day one of a 12 day writing challenge for December. A little fluff piece for my character based of the idea that the Sun and Moon are physical beings.





	The Sun and Moon

Things are difficult when you are a celestial body. The sun and the moon just don’t coincide with each other. The Universe never let them mix times. When Ridge is wide awake, carrying out his role, Yosh is asleep until nightfall. By the time Yosh wakes up to take her place, Ridge is asleep until the next day. The sun and moon have never been around the same time as each other. They would catch a glimpse or two of each other before taking on their roles but could never interact. As soon as night falls, Ridge must sleep. As soon as day breaks, Yosh must sleep. The sun could never be around during the night, and the moon could never be around during the day. That’s not how the Universe wishes to work.

Alongside this, there were many differences between the two celestial bodies. Ridge shone bright in the sky. He lights up the world for Minecraftians to enjoy. Yosh is the opposite. She lights the path during the night; a duller light often hidden. People love the sun. He brings the warm days filled with life. He is very cheerful and happy; loving everyone around him. The moon is often looked past and ignored. She is colder, never burning as bright as him. She is closed off and lonely; never interacting with the few that lie awake at night. Ridge is talked about constantly, praised for what he does, loved by everyone. He provides them with safety in his light. Yosh is always in the background, quiet, never thought about. Her light shines the paths of the monsters that inhabit the world in the darkness. 

The two are complete opposites. Despite this, they can’t help but fall for each other. Yosh adores how Ridge can take on such huge responsibilities, and never let his popularity and praise get to him. She loves his light; she loves his warmth. Ridge admires how despite being so misunderstood and ignored, Yosh continues without complaint. He loves her calmness; he loves her peace. The two love everything about each other. However, the sun and moon cannot be around at the same time. They can only dance around each other, take turns at leading the world around, carry out their roles. From daylight all the way until nightfall; from nightfall all the way until daybreak. Never a medium.

They would try to find anyway they could to see each other. They even asked the gods themselves, if they could make an exception. They were met with the same answer every time. “You must figure this out on your own” they would tell the two. 

One day, as Ridge was carrying out his role, providing his light to the land, an idea struck him. Why not transition from daylight to darkness? There were no rules against a slow transition; the Universe wasn’t against it. So, Ridge changed his roles. He created a sunrise. A time in which the sun rises slowly into the sky, bringing the daylight with it. He created a sunset. A time in which the sun would set slowly, the light dimming with it. Yosh followed along, creating a moon rise and a moon set. These two combined created a slow transition from daytime to nighttime. It created a time in which both the sun and moon could coexist. It created a time in which both Ridge and Yosh could be awake, performing their roles.

Every morning, at the end of a night, Ridge would be awake. He would bring the light along as Yosh pushed the darkness away. The show created a sea of colours in the morning sky; the mixing of the two. Every nightfall, Yosh would be awake. She would bring the darkness with her as Ridge pushed the light away, the stars appearing one after another. The show created even more colours than the sunrise. The two would work together to create the beautiful sights in the sky each morning and night.

For the first time in the Universe, the sun and moon could be awake at the same time. For the first time in the Universe, Ridge and Yosh could be with each other, even if only for a short amount of time. Each day, as Ridge carried the light throughout the hours, he would wait for nightfall. Each night as Yosh lit the nighttime sky, she would wait for daybreak. The two would wait happily, knowing they would get to see their love again soon.


End file.
